A Brother's Blessing
by C. LeShay
Summary: Byakuya would give his sister’s hand in marriage, but only after Ichigo asks for it. The ‘LOST’ chapter of Sex for Dummies.


A Brother's Blessing

By C. LeShay

Characters: Almost everyone in Seiretei

Rating: T

Summary: Byakuya would give his sister's hand in marriage, but only after Ichigo asks for it. The 'LOST' chapter of Sex for Dummies.

The story starts off from Byakuya's POV, but it changes to the 3rd person POV with some parts Ichigo POV. Yeah, it was weird, which was why I didn't put it up. At any rate, please enjoy.

…

…

…

"Kuchiki-sama." A wizened voice called out.

The esteemed head of the Kuchiki clan inclined his regal head ever so slightly to show that he was listening while reading a report from his kinsmen.

"Kuchiki-sama, we have received new proposals this week." As their Kuchiki-sama said nothing, the old man decided to continue. "Another noble, this time from the Fujiwara clan, is asking for Rukia-san's hand in marriage."

Rukia-san. There was no open distaste at how it was mentioned; nevertheless, Byakuya heard it all along.

"May I take the liberty to say that this could be a favorable arrangement for the Kuchiki-clan?"

Byakuya said nothing, as he continued to read the reports. For a few months now, the elders of the Kuchiki clan had been sending him subtle hints that his sister should be married off to a noble family that they were connected with. For many times, each time, they all said that it was 'favorable to the Kuchiki clan.'

A political alliance.

The Taicho of Gotei 13's 6th division still said nothing. Instead, he glanced outside the window to see the subject of this conversation. Rukia, his sister, was seated beneath a large sakura tree, perusing a report that was brought over by a rookie from her squad. As a fukutaicho, she had many duties, and these followed her even if she was at home or at the real world.

Byakuya noticed two things; one that she was hiding the stress that she was in, and two, her resemblance to Hisana was slowly becoming more and more pronounced. For all the gripes that the Kuchikis had about the two, it was undeniable that the sisters who came from the filthiest street of Rukongai had grace and beauty that had not gone unnoticed. And despite the said stress of her work, Rukia was still able to take one's breath away, just as Hisana was able to render him speechless even during her last days in the sickbed.

If only… if only Hisana could see just what her sister had become, would she be proud of Rukia? Would she be happy and grateful to him for watching out for her? The answers for this, Byakuya did not care to look for anymore. He had done his part for his wife and more.

Rukia was his sister. The idea of having a sibling when one had been a lone child for centuries was something that Byakuya was not prepared for. He once wondered just how it would be to discipline a sibling when they failed or faltered. Would he crush her in his iron-clad grip, or would he risk letting her run free and unrestrained? Byakuya was never the one who could easily speak his mind, and he wondered just how he would reach her without breaking free from the naturally imposed restraints on his emotions.

To her credit, Rukia was never a problem, never a burden, even during the disastrous time when she decided to give her powers away in a scandalous act of felony. Smart and observant, Rukia understood what was expected of her and she did it exceedingly well. Years after he adopted his sister, Byakuya knew that he found a family within the stifling confinement of the Kuchiki name. Blood ties were of no importance to him; she was his sister and he was her brother.

Unfortunately, not everyone was pleased about it. The elders in particular, wanted nothing to do with Rukia. They were; to put bluntly, politely enraged when they found out that he planned to leave everything to his sister should he be a casualty in the Soul Society's quest to save souls from hollows. In a way, Byakuya understood them. They still considered Rukia to be a usurper to the noble line of Kuchiki.

"If we would let Rukia-san marry into these noble families, our ties to other nobles would be secure."

However, that did not mean that they were unwilling to use her for their own personal advancement.

It was all too tempting to agree. After all, Rukia must be taken care of and provided for. Byakuya had no doubts that the Rokungai values bred into her soul would not allow her to starve without doing anything about it. She was a fighter, unlike Hisana, and she would thrive in diversity and excel admirably in the face of trials and apparent defeat. However, she deserves to have some luxury in life, a security that she could concentrate on her duties as a fukutaicho and shinigami without wondering where she would get her next meal from. She also deserves to be accepted into the clan, to be treated with respect and not with contempt. When the time comes for her to take over his position – which he knew would be quite a long time – Rukia should command authority and it would be almost impossible for her to do so without any political connections.

Rukia marrying into a noble family would do this. In the back of his mind, Byakuya believed that this was what Rukia deserves. Hisana's sister would be taken care of properly this way.

"I will consider the matter." He said before continuing to read.

The dismissal was obvious and even if the elder had a high position in the household, he had no choice but to bow to the wishes of the clan's head.

…

…

…

Finally alone, Byakuya placed down the parchment on his desk and stood up. Quietly, he headed beside the window to take a closer look at his sister. Rukia needed to have someone take care of her, really she did. Maybe, he ought to call for a meeting with those clans and have her choose a husband.

But would she be happy? Somewhere, Byakuya tried to remember if Hisana asked him to ensure her happiness as well; he was sure it was implied between the 'take care of her' and the 'let her call you brother' promise.

Despite her unfortunate circumstances, Rukia was a smart lady and arresting one at that, and many of the men noticed her.

It was of no surprise that she received numerous proposals for marriage. Aside from that, Rukia had a sizeable number of admirers. Take that loud and annoying fukutaicho of his. Abarai Renji had always been infatuated with her, and Byakuya could tell. Whenever Rukia was around, Abarai would puff out like a monkey, eager to please and ready to charm her.

Not that he was successful anyway, the noble thought wryly, feeling a trace of stoic amusement. Abarai was that kind of person who made an even bigger mess when he was trying to get attention; Byakuya reminded himself to let him know about that particular weakness immediately.

In Rukia's division, there were many men who followed her around like a puppy, all willing to throw their lives away to save her when she was in distress. Unfortunately for these men, a Kuchiki knows how to defend one's self, and it often turned out to be her who saved them many times. They really were irritating, all of them.

But no one irritated Byakuya more than a certain uncouth, brash, disrespectful, unthinking, orange-haired shinigami representative by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. When he first encountered the bane of his peaceful afterlife, this man could out-talk Abarai in much louder tones, causing Byakuya's ears to ache. He was just as moronic as the shinigami rookies, attacking hollows heedlessly with nary a plan formulated. He was uncivilized, insisting on shouting matches than diplomatic dealings. He would pick up fights with Rukia, often times calling her in many varieties of insults he could think of. As a final blow, Kurosaki Ichigo dared to address him informally, disrespecting his title and his position in the Gotei 13 squads.

However, the biggest thing that made Byakuya detest and loath the said shinigami substitute was that among all the men that Rukia could have, she chose him. It miffed Byakuya to no end that the biggest idiot he had ever seen was the one that Rukia loved.

He remembered all too well that day, when Rukia returned to Soul Society, with Kurosaki Ichigo in tow. Both were freshmen in that University where Rukia was patrolling and she returned just to tell him that she and the annoying boy was 'going steady.'

Yes, they were steadily losing their minds.

It was unfortunate that the whole thing ended up being a scream-fest, where the annoying Kurosaki was shouting indignities at him. In fact, Byakuya was sure that the whole thing had been heard not only throughout the compound, but also throughout most of Seireitei.

…

…

…

(flashback)

"What the hell do you mean 'You're not good enough for Rukia,' bastard?" the orange-haired shinigami substitute screamed, standing up and brandishing Zangetsu.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, holding him back. "Nii-sama, my most humble apologies…."

Ichigo seethed as he tried to pry his girlfriend's hands off his robes, "You've got NO say in our relationship."

"As her brother, I have to say that I do, Kurosaki."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You are to leave Soul Society this instant Kurosaki – without Rukia."

Ichigo glared, "Really? Make me."

Byakuya just gave him an indifferent look. "And I suppose Rukia being pulled from her duties would not be enough?"

If it was possible, Ichigo got angrier. "You just try and do that Byakuya, and I will personally have your head on a pike!"

"You do not belong in this world, Kurosaki; neither does she belong in yours."

"Listen here, you –

"Nii-sama!"

The two were suddenly riveted to an unusual sight: Rukia was on the floor, bowing deeply in front of him; forehead touching the tatami mat.

"Nii-sama."

"Rukia, don't bow down like that!" Ichigo hissed, attempting to pull her up; but Rukia would not budge. She continued to bow as if her life depended on it.

"Nii-sama."

He wasn't really her brother for nothing. Byakuya could hear everything that she was screaming as she murmured these words quietly.

"Nii-sama." _I beg of you…_

"Nii-sama." _Do not force me from his side… _

"Nii-sama." _He means everything to me…_

"Nii-sama." _I have chosen him because of who he is…_

"Nii-sama." _I beg for your indulgence…_

Beside her, Ichigo gaped in shock. "Rukia."

Kuchiki Rukia never begged for anything from anyone. If anything else, she resorted to using her fists and her scathing tongue to spew insults after insults. But she never ever begged.

Not until today.

"Nii-sama." _Please._

Byakuya fell silent, while Ichigo was still unable to comprehend the sight in front of him.

In a while no one spoke, until Byakuya stood up.

"If I hear anything happening to her, I will hold you responsible." Byakuya said, before leaving in a swish of silk.

(end of flashback)

…

…

…

The day she chose Kurosaki Ichigo was the day Byakuya knew that his time as Rukia's anchor and protector was drawing to a close.

…

…

…

Has Rukia already told him about these proposals? Secretly, Byakuya had been waiting – or was it dreadfully watching out – for the day that Kurosaki Ichigo would rush to Soul Society and scream at everyone to leave his girlfriend alone. It was not too much to ask, since he had given his blessing to whatever form of relationship they had. It would only be expected of Kurosaki Ichigo to act that way, to be possessive of the woman he claimed to love.

However, it didn't seem as if Rukia has told him about it, so no loud-mouthed ryoka came; which was, in Byakuya's opinion, not a bad thing. In fact, it was a very good thing. But he was, of course, wondering why it was the case.

Was Kurosaki simply not fazed by the looming threat, or was he purposely being kept in the dark by Rukia? Either way, the wait was grating on the nerves of the others.

When the news of these proposals came in, almost every shinigami in Soul Society expected Kurosaki to do something. In particular, the 11th division members were camping out of the Kuchiki estate, possibly on orders of their Taicho. It was as if everyone knew that Kurosaki Ichigo would barge in and demand an explanation of sorts. As the days went by, more and more men became emboldened to propose their affections and offer of marriage to Rukia, as if anticipating that their proposal would be the last straw to break the camel's back.

Still, no Kurosaki Ichigo came.

Rukia said nothing; should anyone ask him about Ichigo, she would reply that he was fine, and she would leave in a hurry to go back to the living world.

Yet everyone clung to the hope that there would be a showdown of sorts; some barbaric way of settling things like winning the hand of a certain Kuchiki Rukia. If there was any, Byakuya was sure that most of the ones who'd join were members of the 11th division; not because they wanted to marry Rukia, but because they could get a fight with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya once again looked at his sister. Try as he would, he couldn't imagine Rukia marrying into a noble clan. That would probably turn her into a dead shell; she might even end up like Hisana.

He was no stranger to unrequited love affairs. His own, one-sided love with Hisana was something that often brought an ache in his heart. She tried and tried to love him, she really did. But somehow, she was unable to, and she told him she was sorry for that – on her deathbed, nonetheless.

That was something Byakuya would not allow Rukia to go through. In good faith, he would not make the elders bend her to their will. She will not be forced to marry a noble if she didn't want to. Despite his misgivings, Byakuya admitted to himself that he would be willing to let the insolent Ryoka marry Rukia, if that would ensure her happiness. For her sake, he would have to live with the idea of his sister marrying the man he could not abide being in the same place with. Besides, they have been in a relationship for almost 10 years now; to drag it out any further would cause people to talk negatively.

Byakuya promised himself; should Kurosaki Ichigo ask for his sister's hand in marriage, he would give his consent.

But they were running out of time.

Where was Kurosaki Ichigo?

…

…

…

"Kuchiki-sama." A wizened voice called out.

The esteemed head of the Kuchiki clan inclined his regal head ever so slightly to show that he was listening while reading a report from his kinsmen. Byakuya really was busy; it has been a long and stressful week for many of the captains, since they had extra paperwork to accomplish since it was the evaluation of the shinigami ranks.

"Kuchiki-sama, we have received new proposals for this week." As Byakuya said nothing, the old man decided to continue. "A noble, who is the heir of the Ooshima clan, is also asking for Rukia-san's hand in marriage."

"May I take his liberty to say that this could be a favorable arrangement for the Kuchiki-clan?" another voice added.

"Kuchiki-sama."

It was of no surprise to him that the elders decided to bring more and more people in to make him decide. Last time there was only one, now they had three. In an uncharacteristic burst of humor, Byakuya had an idea that soon all of the elders would be camping outside his study, asking his approval to arrange the marriage of Rukia.

"Kuchiki-sama."

Suddenly, there were footsteps heading into the room.

"Kuchiki-sama!" a servant called out, breathless.

The elders gave the man scathing looks. "Know the position you are in; you are in the presence of the esteemed head."

The servant almost dropped on the floor "A thousand pardons, Kuhiki-sama!"

"What is it?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki Ichigo has just arrived!"

Byakuya looked outside. Perhaps the tide was to turn again.

…

…

…

"Ichigo." Rukia greeted cordially, eyeing the substitute shinigami who dropped by for a visit. "Don't you have to grade your students' papers this weekend?"

"Why are you still here? You said you'd be back after a week." He asked without preamble. Trust him to be that blunt. "Is something up with your division?"

Rukia glanced to the ornate flower vase to her left. It really looked expensive and delicate. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Why do I get this feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

"Ichigo."

"Kurosaki." Byakuya's cool voice was heard. "What brings you to Seireitei?"

Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya. Over the years, Ichigo has slowly mastered reining his temper and emotions when dealing with the uptight noble. "I came to see Rukia. She's been here for far too long." Of course, they were aware that the loathing they had for each other was still there.

Byakuya's elegant face remained impassive. "This is Seireitei, Kurosaki; this is where Rukia lives and where she always belongs." He gave his sister a look, and saw that she was busy memorizing the pattern of the carpeting. Obviously, Kurosaki has no idea yet. Was Rukia planning on telling him or did she just think that everything would die a natural death?

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, his voice rising slightly. "She is welcome back at the real world! She belongs there too, with …" suddenly, he stopped and just scratched his head.

"I see." Byakuya said. "There is an important matter that has to be discussed with Rukia and this cannot wait."

It was an unspoken dismissal, and even Ichigo could see it. Without a word, Byakuya walked on ahead with Rukia trailing behind him.

"Rukia." Byakuya finally said as they were far from Kurosaki's ears. "Have you informed him of the circumstances, yet?"

"No. Not yet, Nii-sama."

"Why do you wait then? You are conscious of the clan's machinations to marry you off to a noble clan, don't you?"

Rukia faltered in her steps. "Yes, Nii-sama; however I'm not certain if Ichigo is ready for such a commitment. "He still needs time to figure out what he'll do in his life." She said, remembering the previous discussion they had last month as Isshin asked when they plan on getting 'hitched.' Ichigo punched his father in the face and told him not to get his hopes up.

Byakuya was silent as they continued to walk across the seemingly endless hallway of the Kuchiki Manor. "And what if he figures that his life is to be away from you then?" he asked as he turned to face his sister, who by now was as pale as her shikai release.

"Then I will accept it. No matter what it is, no matter how painful it will be."

"How long will you wait?"

"A year."

"That is not an option."

Rukia resisted the urge to frown. "Six months, Nii-sama."

"Did you not understand what I said, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, "You are being pawned and bartered to marry into a clan for the interest of the Kuchiki name. At the rate the elders are going, you will BE married in six months."

This time, Rukia did stop. "One month, Nii-sama; may I be granted one month?"

Byakuya could not sense indecision and any trace of emotion in her voice. She will do well as the next head of the Kuchiki clan. "Very well, one month it is; and nothing more."

"Thank you, Byakuya Nii-sama." Rukia said, bowing as her brother walked on.

In one month, her life was over.

…

…

…

"Well?" Ichigo asked. "Are you even listening to me?"

Rukia snapped up from her trance. They were eating in a small, non-descript ramen stall along Rukongai and the said shinigami fukutaicho was spacing out for several moments. "Huh?"

Ichigo looked at her, worry hinting across his features. "What's up? Are the squirts in your division too idiotic for you?"

"Don't say that, Ichigo." Rukia admonished, disapproving of his theory. "The new recruits are doing their best. They are working hard after all."

"So what's bothering you then?"

"I'm fine Ichigo." Rukia said, before she grabbed a piece of beef from Ichigo's ramen with her chopsticks.

"Hey!"

Stealing Ichigo's food always did the trick of distracting him.

"You midget bitch!"

"Bastard prick!"

Yes, for a while, Kurosaki Ichigo forgot just what it was that he wanted to ask.

…

…

…

Impatience was not a trait or behavior that a Kuchiki showed. However, Byakuya was close to being fairly impatient. In the few days that the insolent Kurosaki Ichigo was staying in Seireitei, not once did Rukia open to him the topic of her impending engagement to a noble. Unfortunately, his sister still did not tell her insensitive significant other about the arrangement when he finally left for to the human realm, and even when he returned two weeks later (it was a school break, so he claimed).

Yes, Byakuya was all too aware of the situation between his sister and the annoying substitute shinigami. Since Kurosaki Ichigo once again arrived in the Kuchiki manor, he had ordered some of his servants (plus some from the Secret Mobile Corps through interdepartmental requests with Soi Fon Taicho) to follow the couple and never let them out of sight. Anything that happened and was discussed between the two had to be reported to him immediately. It goes well to say that the listening devices from the SMC as well as the servants with no reiatsu were enough to ensure that the two would not find out about the intelligence report gathering.

If Kurosaki Ichigo did not make a move now, well, Byakuya would come to the conclusion that they were not meant to be. Not that it was in a Kuchiki's nature to be fatalistic; Byakuya just did not see a reason WHY he should extend a hand to assist the stubborn representative shinigami. It wasn't that Rukia's happiness was far from his mind, just that if these two were not meant to be, Byakuya would finally do what a brother's duty is: Make sure that his younger sister gets the best in life. She was already a fukutaicho; all she needed more is a family of her own here in Seireitei.

Surprisingly, despite the rumors running amuck in the meetings of the Taichos and fukutaichos of Gotei 13, not a word of what the Kuchiki elders were planning for Rukia has reached Kurosaki Ichigo's ears. It seemed – to Byakuya's opinion – that all of the Shinigamis was hiding it from him.

Ah yes, drama – everyone was looking for drama. Since Aizen's defeat, everyone was hungry for drama the way a hollow goes after shinigami.

Wordlessly, Byakuya took the letters from the suitors of his sisters and took note of potential fiancée material.

"Byakushi!"

The noble did not pause in his work. "Is there anything you needed, Kusajishi fukutaicho?"

"You have more candies? How about sweet buns? Got chocolates?"

Hastily, yet with grace of course, Byakuya shoved a handful of confetti candy in the pink-haired fukutaicho's open mouth.

Byakuya wondered just how was it that anyone entered the Kuchiki compound without alerting the guards?

…

…

…

"Oi, Ichigo!" Matsumoto called out as she spotted the substitute sinigami leave the 13th division.

"Hi there, Matsumoto; long time no see." He replied gallantly. Matsumoto was a funny lady to hang around with, as long as she didn't flash the men around her.

Matsumoto just looked warily at him. "So… How's Rukia?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, confused, "Well, she's fine, I guess. You want to see her? She's at the 13th."

The vivacious fukutaicho of the 10th division just raised a light eyebrow. "Sure." She said flatly.

Ichigo was about to ask why she had on that look when Ikkaku shunpoed beside her.

Wordlessly, Matsumoto forked out a wad of paper bills from her bountiful cleavage and handed it to the other with a faint scowl on her face.

"Lucky!" Ikkaku said, "Hey, Ichigo!"

"Hey to you as well, Ikkaku. What was that about? Why is Matsumoto paying you?"

"He's my man whore." Matsumoto said flatly, as she glared at Ikkaku before shunpo-ing away.

Ikkaku was laughing.

"Please tell me that laughing of yours is a reaction to a joke." Ichigo said in horror.

"Let me buy you a drink; Ichigo." Ikkaku offered, "As much as you want."

"You got that much money from Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "That must be one big bet."

Ikkaku just shrugged. "Yeah; but some guys at the bar owe me an unlimited supply of drinks with a friend of my choice. Are you deadweight?"

"I hold liquor pretty well."

With that, Ikkaku grabbed the collar of his kimono and shunpoed off, causing Ichigo to see nothing but a blur, until they reached their destination.

"I can't believe we're drinking this early."

To Ichigo's surprise, there were a lot of people waiting for him at the bar. There was Renji, Hisagi, Kyoraku Taicho, Kira, and even Yumichika.

"Ah…" Kyoraku Taicho said. "So we are to buy a drink for Ichigo then?"

"Yup."

Renji just snorted.

"What?" Ichigo asked angrily. Honestly, why was everyone looking at him like was about to die or something?

Wordlessly, Kira passed him the sake.

"How's Kuchiki fukutaicho?" Hisagi asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked quizzically, "Last I checked, she's fine."

Renji snorted again.

"Do you mind?" snarled Ichigo. "I'm being kept out of the loop here; unless you want to let me in the secret, don't mention any hints to my face!"

Kyoraku looked at Ichigo, "So," he started, "Did she break up with you already?"

"What?"

"Taicho!" warned Ikkaku, "That question's supposed to be asked next week."

"He might not be here by then."

Ichigo was aware that suddenly, the air around him was too thin to allow him to breath. "What?" he asked again. Was Rukia planning on breaking up with him? Did the whole of Seireitei know about this?

"Really Taicho, if Rukia hasn't told him yet, what makes you think she broke up with him already?" a muttering Renji spat out. "I swear; that girl procrastinates too much."

"What the fuck are you all talking about?" Shouted Ichigo, as his reiatsu filled the room. Any moment now, he'd go bankai, and if these idiots did not tell him what was happening, they're the first to go through Zangetsu.

Yup, it was growing; the feeling of cold despair was taking a hold over him. Why were they thinking that Rukia was going to break up with him anyway? They were making this long-distance relationship work anyway, right? He tried to be as sensitive and as caring as possible, Rukia tried to curb in her bitchy 'I'm superior to you' attitude, and … well … the sex was all good and fun. So what was it about then?

Renji sighed. "We heard it from the grapevine, Ichigo; the Kuchiki elders have plans for Rukia."

Ichigo whirled to face Renji. "Plans? What plans?" he asked warily. With the Kuchikis, nothing was easy and if it involved Rukia, then it was BAD.

"They want her to marry into a noble clan to further the scope of the Kuchiki influence." Renji said. "We thought she'd tell you, since it's getting close to the deadline –

"How much did they give her?" A seething Ichigo interrupted. He knew it! Rukia was hiding something when he dropped by weeks ago. He asked her and she said nothing. Belatedly, Ichigo realized he should have forced the truth out of her.

"One month." Reji glared at Ichigo with hatred and disappointment. "Rukia's only got a few days left before the Kuchiki elders decide to marry her off."

…

…

…

The moment Kurosaki Ichigo stepped out of the pub; everyone knew it came down to the showdown of the century.

As the substitute shinigami disappeared via shunpo (the fastest one that Kyoraku Taicho has ever seen yet) and he appeared outside the gates of the 13th division, there was a mad dash of bodies that clamored for front-seat views to the much-anticipated confrontation that had betting pools to rival the 'Shunsui-Nanao' thing years back.

The sentry on duty at the 13th division did not even stop in surprise as the scowl of the orange-haired legend came in front of him. No words were needed as the gates were opened, confirming Ichigo's theory that he was the only one in the whole of Seireitei left in the dark.

Unconsciously, his hands clenched tightly. Paying no heed to the onlookers, Ichigo was only focused on finding a certain midget shinigami who was about to be engaged to someone other that her supposed boyfriend. Yes, this was slowly becoming a scene from that crappy drama show years back: My Girl…My Life…. My Love – In Paris: Forever.

He was going to strangle Rukia once he finds her! Ichigo swore that he would have to force her to tell him WHY she was being married off and WHY did she not tell him about it. Was Byakuya even a part of it? Of course he was. Ichigo was all too aware that the bastard didn't like him for his sister, so he did an underhand way of getting rid of him by agreeing to this!

Damn her. Was he not enough? Did the strain of being away too much too often become far too heavy for Rukia to handle? Why didn't she tell him?

Did she not love him anymore?

Ichigo froze in his tracks. Could it be? Was it somehow his fault? Did he say something that angered Rukia beyond reason and forgiveness? Maybe he forgot something important that caused her to be disappointed in him? When was it then?

Was it him that drove her away?

He was a busy man, and he knew it. But Rukia always understood that he had a lot of things to do back in the human world. He had classes to teach, research work to complete, and he was a substitute shinigami to boot. Ichigo always prided on his ability to multi-task and to do everything thoroughly. Yet he asked himself, where did the title 'boyfriend' and 'lover' fit in? Did he try too hard to make himself worthy of her and provide her with that damn chappy merchandise every week to actually be there for her?

Ichigo felt his head ache. Too much thinking…

No. Ichigo felt fear grip him tightly in a cold fist. He will never allow Rukia to leave him! If he had to, he'd drag her across the spirit gate and…

Great going, Kurosaki; he berated himself. That was a sure-fire way to get Byakuya to intervene. The uptight prick might not enjoy seeing his sister treated that way in Seireitei. And if by a weird twist of fate Rukia's feelings for him had changed… it would be really humiliating.

Ichigo reached the training grounds. His face tightened in a menacing scowl.

Unfortunately, Rukia was not there. The new recruits were though; and a good number of them were whimpering in fear.

"Where is she?" he almost roared. Desperation lent his voice the strength. And it only made the new ones tremble all the more. "Well?"

"A-a-ano…" a small young woman said hesitantly. "Ku-kuro…saki-s-san…"

Ichigo forced his expression to be lessened in severity. "Yes?"

"Ku-kuchi-ki fu-fuku-taicho is w-w-ith U-Uki…take… Taicho…"

Ah. Mystery solved. Giving the other a curt nod, Ichigo used shunpo to get to Ukitake Taicho's office.

…

…

…

The Taicho of the 13th division and his fukutaicho were busy discussing a new training program for the new recruits when they felt a strong and scorching reiatsu before the doors of the office was thrown open.

Ukitake Taicho looked up to smile pleasantly. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun. What brings you here today?"

Ichigo said nothing, merely looked at Rukia who now sat ramrod straight on her chair, trying to work diligently.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ukitake asked again, as Ichigo only took a step into the room, his eyes not leaving Rukia's form.

The shiro-Taicho hid a smile. Of course he knew. The minute he felt Ichigo's furious reiatsu outside the gates of his division, he already knew why he was here. "Well then." He said pleasantly, "I think it is time to take a break, Kuchiki. We have been working hard for two hours straight. Besides, I think I should check the new recruits and see if they're still okay…" Smiling, he nodded to his subordinate before heading towards the door. As he passed by Ichigo, he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and noticed the tension there. No words were exchanged, yet he tried to convey assurance.

As soon as the other man was out and the door was closed, Ichigo took measured steps towards Rukia. Stopping beside her, he waited until she looked up.

Rukia finally glanced at him. He expected her to look at him with emotionless eyes that never gave anything away. To his surprise, sadness was all that he could see.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly, surprised that his voice held no anger.

"Yes."

It took all of his strength not to scream in frustration or throw the table across the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how." She said honestly. "I was… waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Ichigo was confused. "Well?" he prodded as the woman in front of him remained silent.

Rukia took a deep breath. "For you, Ichigo. I was waiting to see if… you… if you wanted me forever."

What? What is this 'If you wanted me forever'? What the hell was Rukia thinking about? Did she honestly think that he would even let her out of his sight? Didn't she remember him saying that once they had a relationship; hell, high water, or even the afterlife would not take her away from him? "Why? What made you think that way?" He waited for her to say something, anything; but Rukia was silent. "Answer me Rukia." He ground out. "Rukia!"

Before his hand could reach her shoulder, Rukia was already standing and was at the other end of the room already. "Because you never said so!" she shouted loudly, her voice raw. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me not after telling your father to 'not to get his hopes up' when he asked about you marrying me!"

Ichigo's outstretched hand fell to his side. "Rukia." He said, "You know my father was being an idiot…"

"And what about you?" she challenged, eyeing him angrily. "Was that just idiotic behavior, Ichigo? I was there in the room with you, with your family. Don't you know how terrible it feels to hear that? To be mocked that way?" Her eyes were blazing with fury as she glared at Ichigo. "What did you want your family to think, that you were with me just for kicks? That I'm just someone for the time being? If you didn't feel that way, you should have had the guts to tell me, instead of stringing me along!"

Stepping closer to her, Ichigo shook his head. "It wasn't like that, Rukia." He said furiously. "It wasn't what you thought it was!"

"Then what is it?"

"Dad was embarrassing me…"

Rukia frowned in contempt. "So it comes to that? You're saying things – those hurtful things – just because your father embarrassed you?"

"NO!" he finally shouted, "I couldn't ask you then; not when I have yet to prove myself to Byakuya!"

Rukia gaped at Ichigo. "You reckless, stupid idiot! Since when did you consider it important to impress Nii-sama anyway?" This conversation was taking a weird turn. Rukia felt the room become smaller as the knots in her stomach become tighter. Ichigo wanted to impress her brother? That was ridiculous; she was tempted to think that this man was an imposter. The real Ichigo would not have cared about what others thought.

On the other hand, Ichigo was tempted, really tempted to just shunpo somewhere else and bury his head in the sand. It was mortifying to let Rukia in his secret thought. The idea of letting her know that he was striving to please her brother was a horrifying thing. However, Ichigo also knew that he only had this short time to explain his side properly and correct her faulty reasoning before Rukia accepted a marriage proposal and leave him for good. "Rukia… he won't give me his blessing if he thinks I can't provide for you. If he thinks I'm not strong enough…I'm sure you can wait until –

"Until what, Ichigo? Until you're dead and here in Seireitei?" she asked quietly. "Are you planning on a test run by marrying someone else first?"

"What? No!" He shouted again, face burning in anger and embarrassment. "What the hell put that idea in your head? Why do you think I want to be with someone else?"

Rukia glared at him before turning away to look at a scroll hanging on the wall. "Do you WANT to be with me, Ichigo? Some time in the near future?" She phrased the last question in a small voice, as though anticipating an answer in the negative.

"What?" Ichigo exhaled, turning red in the face. He fidgeted with his robes nervously. Whatever made Rukia think that he didn't want to be with her? Hell, didn't she know he could hardly concentrate properly whenever she left for Seireitei or went on a mission? That every night he sat by his window alternating between wondering if she was alright and debating on whether he should go after her?

Did she not know that he spent most of his time watching her sleep – memorizing her every feature with his eyes and fingertips hungrily – instead of drifting off to slumber? That each time Renji or any other man (in Seireitei or the human world) looked at her for more than a minute he felt ready to unleash his vaizard form? Did she want to hear him say that looking in her eyes drowned him each time?

"Forget it." Rukia said flatly, as she made a move to step out. She had obviously said far too much, too soon. They had been together for far too long that she thought she already knew what he wanted. It was a great error on her part to assume too much. Rukia knew that she had to find someplace quiet before she made an even bigger fool of herself by crying or doing something equally stupid. But she found herself unable to, as Ichigo trapped her between his body and the wall.

"Marry me."

"What?"

Ichigo looked at her straight in the eye. His expression was so serious, Rukia felt like laughing. If only her body could obey her commands, because at that moment, she was unable to do anything, even breathe.

"Marry me."

"You don't have to do this." She blurted out in a rush, raising her hands to push him away. What was wrong with her, anyway, practically forcing Ichigo to propose to her now? What happened to her crafted Kuchiki dignity? "I can tell Nii-sama that we'll be together soon and –

Ichigo grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up for a heady kiss. On instinct, Rukia felt her body lean on his fully and her mouth parted to welcome him. Her hands came to life and they grabbed the front of his robes desperately. She felt his hold tighten on her waist before he let one hand work its way into the opening of her kimono.

Rukia's low moans made Ichigo angle his head so he could kiss her deeply. As his tongue met hers in an intimate caress, his large hand came into contact with the smooth skin of her breast and languidly massaged it, teasing a nipple with his thumb.

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled his hand away. Rukia whimpered at the loss of contact.

"When is Byakuya arriving home?" he whispered, his forehead touching hers and their labored breathing mingling in the charged air.

"He didn't go to work today." Rukia whispered back. "It's my nee-san's death day anniversary, he's at home now."

Ichigo nodded, setting Rukia back on the ground. He tugged at her clothing; making sure that is was decent enough before he smoothed her hair. "Marry me, Rukia."

Looking up to meet his eyes, Rukia saw everything she wanted to hear in them. Smiling, she placed a small hand on his cheek. "Yes."

The orange-haired substitute shinigami grinned before he hauled the noble back in his arms.

…

…

…

A few seconds later, as a blur shunpoed out of the 13th division headquarters, the small crowd that were hiding at convenient places nearby rushed off to the Kuchiki manor.

The only thing faster than shunpo was gossip.

…

…

…

A/N: Whew! Finally found this fanfict hidden among my many files! This was initially my idea for Sex For Dummy's Chapter 2, a flashback chapter of sorts to address the question of Ichigo's proposal and how Byakuya managed to give his consent. However, I thought that it was too long, so I removed it. It was only recently that I decided to put this up, Hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks to my e-sister, CooWings who is my beta for this fic.

Once again thank you for the readers and reviewers who supported SFD, making it surpass its prequel: My Third Daughter's First Date. Wow, I can't believe how popular SFD became!


End file.
